Machine to Machine (M2M) refers to transmission of data from one terminal to another terminal or exchange of data between machines through GSM/GPRS, UMTS/HSDPA and CDMA/EVDO or other modules. At present, M2M is generally applied in the fields of security surveillance, automatic vending machines, public traffic systems, vehicle monitoring and management, industry process automatization, motor machineries, city informationalization, etc.
At present a positioning function is offered in the 3GPP specification to determine channel condition information of a user equipment, but the existing positioning function can not be applied in a machine type communication based communication system because the current implementation of a geographical location-based service requires an additional location server which handles the geographical location information. Thus the geographical location information can not be used directly by a machine type communication server, and the geographical location information acquired by 3GPP mobility control, which is information at a cell level, is not accurate enough.
Among the system optimization categories defined in the 3GPP specification, machine type communication involves heterogeneous applications due to its extensive support of a variety of network topology environments. Thus in a machine type communication based communication system, a user equipment may be completely stationary, and additional signaling is required to optimize the mobility management of machine type communication.